Siempre vuelvo a tu lado
by Livianne
Summary: Lexie se va de Seattle despues de que Mark le dijera que Callie estaba embarazada. Pero antes de irse Lexie descubrió que estaba embarazada de Mark Sloan el hombre que estaba al otro lado del país. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando Lexie vuelva a Seattle 15 años más tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Ok esta es mi 3ra historia, espero que os guste, se que suena a cliché pero tenía que hacerlo y publicar las largas historias que hay en mi mente. Esta historia es una continuación del capitulo 7x13

* * *

Lexie salió llorando del apartamento de Mark después de que este le confesara su futura paternidad, no podía creer que Mark la había puesto en esa situación por segunda vez.

Cuando llegó a casa de Meredith dio tal portazo en la puerta de cristal que Meredith se asustó desde su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"Lex, ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Meredith al ver a Lexie llorando.

"Mer déjame, quiero irme a dormir" Lexie avanzaba lentamente hacia las escaleras.

"¿Es porque Callie está embarazada de Mark?"

"¿Tú ya sabías que Callie estaba embarazada y no me lo has dicho?" Su tono era bajo pero peligroso.

"Derek me lo dijo" Dijo incocente.

"¿Qué?"

Lexie furiosa se fue a su habitación, se encerró en el baño y se puso a llorar.

_Al día siguiente_

"¿Lex?" Meredith busca a Lexie por su habitación cuando abre la puerta del baño. "Lexie que haces aquí, tienes que irte a la cama, voy a pedir un día de enfermedad por ti."

"Vale..." Dijo Lexie medio dormida. "Me iré a dormir."

Lexie se fue a dormir, pero a las tres horas de irse a dormir se despertó con un raro presentimiento, con el estomago vacío no podía razonar bien, fue a la cocina y empezó a devorar una chocolatina, cuando terminó con la chocolatina, fue a por el pollo que cenó anoche y no terminó, cuando lo cogió para calentarlo, cuando vio sangre en el plato vomitó hasta sus entrañas en el cubo de la basura de la cocina, se sentía mal porque nunca le había dado asco la comida, Lexie pensó que era la angustia de la noche anterior cuando ya su ex novio le confesó que la iba a tener un hijo, cuando cogió una botella de tequila que necesitaba para olvidar todo lo sucedido, lo olió para saborearlo pero al acercarse el vaso de tequila a la nariz, sintió unas nauseas terribles y volvió a vomitar, Lexie llamó a su hermana, comentando lo que había pasado mientras devoraba otra chocolatina con gominolas, cuando terminó de describirle sus síntomas, Meredith le preguntó si podía ir al hospital a por medicación para su gripe estomacal, Lexie colgó asustada, cuando vio la lista de la compra "_Tampones_." Entonces pensó que podría no necesitarlos los próximos 9 meses.

* * *

*****TBC*****

**Nota:** Hey que por hoy no es todo! En unos momentos subiré otro capítulo!


	2. ¿Que hacer?

**Nota:** Bien aqui esta el segundo! Review please

* * *

Se vistió rápidamente y fue a la farmacia del pueblo más cercana, compró 4 test de embarazo por si los falsos positivos, también 2 litros de su zumo favorito, el zumo de piña, se lo bebió de camino a casa y cuando llegó a su casa su vejiga no podía aguantar más iba a explotar, fue corriendo al baño e hizo las pruebas de embarazo.

Temía lo peor que le podía pasar, temblando puso la tapa de los test en su sitio y espero miedosa, cuando las pruebas dieron respuesta sus temores se confirmaban, estaba embarazada de 4 semanas, por supuesto de Mark ya que no le había engañado con nadie, se puso a llorar y al llegar Meredith a casa la escuchó, escondió los test, y la saludo con un abrazo.

"Meredith tengo que decirte una cosa, es muy importante." Dijo llorosa.

"Que pasa Lex, ¿No te encuentras bien, es por la gripe estomacal?" Pregunto Mer.

"No es una gripe estomacal, es un embarazo." Lexie le contesto a su pregunta.

"¿¡Cómo!?" Meredith exclamó. "¿¡Que estas que!?"

"-Embarazada" Lexie contesto llorando. "No sé cómo ha podido pasar tomé precauciones" Lexie se frotó los ojos. "Es casi imposible que haya podido pasar, tomo la píldora, sólo hay un 1% de fallo en la píldora, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?" Lex dijo entre sollozos."

"Tranquila Lex " rató de calmarla mientras la abrazaba. "Tranquila…"

"¿Lex que harás con el bebé?" Preguntó Meredith anhelando su deseo de poder concebir.

"No lo sé Mer, no quiero un bebé, sería una mala madre." Lexie miró a Meredith y cuando tuvo una idea "¡Quédatelo!, yo no querría este bebé pero tú quizá sí, quédate al bebé."

-¿¡Qui… quie… quieres qué me quede con tu bebé!? "Meredith preguntó sorprendida al oir a su hermana pequeña."

"No podré criarlo yo sola, tú y Derek podréis criarlo y quererlo, yo no podría vivir con ese feto""No, Lexie, tú serás una buena madre para tu bebé." Lexie interrumpió llamándolo feto." Bebé Lexie, es tu hijo, tu pequeño milagro, no puedes dármelo sería tuyo, además Derek y yo vamos a adoptar a un bebé de Malawi, se llama Zola. "Meredith le mostró una foto de Zola". Es preciosa, y va a ser nuestro bebé, nuestro pequeño milagro.

Lexie quedó pensando sobre su nuevo embarazo y se dio cuenta de que si lo tenía Mark se enteraría de que estaba embarazada cuando rompieron y que ese bebé se parecería a él y querría hacerse cargo de su hijo y Lexie no quería volver a ver a Mark aunque estaba enamorada de él profundamente. Pasado el segundo mes de embarazo, el cuerpo de Lexie empezó a cambiar y a notar su embarazo, Lexie llamó a Meredith pidiéndole ayuda.

"Meredith, se me va a notar que estoy embarazada, lo van a notar, ¿Qué hago? No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada excepto tú."

"Bueno… y Cristina, se lo dije hace 1 semana."

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Que se lo has dicho a Cristina! ¡Como has podido decírselo, se lo dirá a todo el mundo Mer!"

"Lexie… ¿Por qué no les dices que estás embarazada y ya está?"

"Meredith no puedo decírselo a nadie, ¡No puedo no lo entiendes!"

Meredith se lo pensó un poco. "Lexie, ¿Él padre trabaja en el Seattle Grace Mercy Muerte?"

"Sí, Mer el padre de mi bebé trabaja en el Seattle Grace, pero no te voy decir quién es."

"Puedes irte a terminar la residencia a Boston, vivía allí de pequeña y podrías irte a vivir allí durante un tiempo para pensar todo esto."

"Gracias Mer, voy a pedir plaza para este año en el General de Massachusetts, te quiero Mer." Lexie colgó el teléfono para ir al ordenador para pedir plaza a mitad de curso. Lexie envió a solicitud para empezar a mitad de curso cuando sonó su busca, extrañada, hoy era su día libre lo cogió y lo miró, '_Sloan 9-1-1_' Cogió su bolso su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y se dirigió al hospital.

**En el SGMW**

"¿Qué pasa? Me has enviado un 9-1-1, ¿Algo malo?"

"Mi paciente, envíalo a neurocirugía." Mark le respondió a su pregunta.

"¡Me has enviado un 9-1-1, para esto" Lexie exclamó enfadada.

"No me grites" Respiró hondo. "¿Tienes problemas con la comida?"

"¿Cómo?" Lex pregunto extrañada por su pregunta. "¿Problemas con la comida dices?"

"Llevas vomitando el último mes..." Mark dijo pero fue interrumpido por Lexie. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo asustada.

"Rumores, aquí corren más rápido que la pólvora, son una panda de cotillas…"

"No te importa, además esta es mi último día en Seattle, me voy a Boston a terminar mi residencia." Lexie terminó su discusión con Mark.

"Te vas a… ¿Boston?" Mark pregunto extrañado pensando que no podría ver más a su Lexie.

"Sí, me voy a Boston y enhorabuena por tu futuro hijo."

Lexie se marchó a su casa para hacer la maleta e irse a vivir a la antigua casa de Meredith y Ellis, cuando vio una foto de ellos (Mark y Lex) juntos en el bosque que hay detrás de su casa dándose un beso, pensó en si tirarla o quedársela, decidió poner la foto en la maleta y también la camiseta que tenia de Mark para dormir, con los ojos llorosos se tumbó en la cama y puso su mano en su vientre justo encima de su útero. Cayeron dos lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en que podía hacer con el bebé, pensó en darlo en adopción, o quedárselo, definitivamente decidió quedarse al bebé, pensó en que nombres le podría poner al bebé.

Lexie enjuagándose las lágrimas, imprimió un billete de avión a Massachusetts, y acabó la maleta, y se dispuso a ir al aeropuerto, Meredith la llevó hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle con Cristina en el asiento trasero y se despidieron con un abrazo.

"Adiós, te echare de menos 3." Cristina se despidió con un abrazo extrañando a Meredith y a Lexie.

"Adiós Cristina. adiós Mere, nos llamaremos todos los días." Dijo mientras hacían un triple abrazo.

Lexie cogió la maleta y se fue a facturar su equipaje, una vez ya en el avión Lexie cogió un álbum de fotos de su maletín/bandolera y vio las fotos que había se había hecho con Mark. Acarició la foto de Mark y Lexie abrazados en la cama mientras sonreía llorando.

* * *

**Nota:** Vale ok, en mi cabeza esta historia es mas realista y más dramatica y otra vez me pongo a llorar, pero dejando todo esto atras, ahora disfrutad y comentad (El prox capitulo vendrá ahora.)


	3. Eres nueva en mi mundo

**Nota:** Anatomía de Grey no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. **¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ¡NO ME ODIÉIS POR FAVOR!**

* * *

**_Tres meses más tarde_**

Lexie estaba en la antigua casa de Meredith y Ellis Grey, una casa grande con jardín, las paredes del salón en tonos beige y gris, con un piano de media cola de color madera clara con tonos oscuros, la antigua habitación de Meredith conservaba su cunita de bebé de madera blanca con una funda de colchón gris con topos rosa pastel, la habitación de Ellis era grande con un ventanal grande que daba al jardín perfecto para salir a ver las estrellas por la noche, que era lo único que calmaba a Lexie cuando tenía insomnio, esa misma noche, Lexie veía unas cintas de operaciones de su "madrastra" que había encontrado en el desván, cuando Lexie palpó su útero se dio cuenta de que el feto se estaba moviendo y dando sus primeras patadas, no pudo evitar alegrarse y ponerse triste porque su bebe evolucionaba favorablemente y esa pequeña bebé no tendría papá al que conocer y poder jugar en el jardín, llevar al parque o al colegio.

_**Cuatro meses más**__**tarde**_

Lexie se encontraba mal desde hacía 3 días y decidió ir al hospital para la revisión mensual de su embarazo

"Hola, Dra. Pope, tenía que ir a la revisión del 9º mes pero tenía una craneotomía urgente y se agravó." Dijo mientras se sentaba en frente del escritorio de Pope.

"No pasa nada Dra. Grey, siéntate en la camilla y colócate."

Lexie se sentó en la camilla ginecológica y puso los pies en los estribos. "Dra. Pope, hace 3 días tuve molestias en el hipogastrio y por encima de la línea del útero."

"Lexie, tus molestias se deben a las contracciones de Braxton Hicks y al peso del bebé contra tu abdomen, deberías tomar reposo y pedir al baja por maternidad." Dijo con una voz tranquilizadora. "En cualquier momento puedes ponerte de parto, y créeme no sería muy cómodo dar a luz en un quirófano con un paciente al lado."

"No puedo pedir la baja por maternidad, no tengo familia cerca para que me ayude con el bebé."

"Lexie, yo te puedo ayudar, somos amigas."

"Olivia, gracias pero cuando tenga el bebé puede que lo dé en adopción."

"Está bien, si necesitas ayuda llámame o si te pones de parto. ¿Vale?"

"Vale, te llamo si me pongo de parto o necesito ayuda."

Lexie se dirigió hacia la puerta y dispuesta a irse a casa a descansar los últimos días de embarazo que quedaban.

Al día siguiente al despertarse notó dolor en su útero y llamó asustada a Martha. Cuando su amiga ginecóloga llegó a la casa de Lexie, encontró a Lexie tumbada en el suelo y jadeando de dolor, rápidamente la llevó al hospital y la admitió en obstetricia. Llegando el momento de empujar al bebé por su vagina hacia el exterior Lexie no podía dejar de pensar en Mark y en ella con su bebé en brazos. Llegando el momento, Lexie empujo dolorida porque no había dado tiempo a suministrarle la anestesia epidural.

Cuando vio por primera vez a su bebé no podía pensar en nada más que dar el bebé en adopción pero cuando le dieron a su hijita metida en un arrullo rosa y beige cambió de idea. Cuando su pequeña abrió los ojos, vio que tenía los ojos de Mark y por fin creó el vínculo del que le había hablado Meredith hacia 6 meses. Ahora madre e hija eran inseparables. A su hija decidió llamarla Irina Jordan. Más adelante el parecido entre Sloan y Jordan sería inevitable...

* * *

**Nota:** En unos segundos subo otro, terminar tan pronto es para dar emoción!


	4. 16 años

**Nota: ** Bueno ya estoy de vuelta, no soy dueña de Anatomía de Grey, solo de la historia, espero que os guste, comentad por favor.

* * *

**_15 años más tarde_**

__La pequeña de Lexie era ya toda una mujer, alta (1.64 para su edad) delgada con la constitución de Lexie, tenía los ojos de Mark y la nariz Sloan, también el color de pelo de Lexie, aunque más claro. Era sarcástica, calculadora e irónica al igual que su padre pero también amable, dulce, cariñosa, inteligente y educada al igual que su madre.

"¡Irina Jordan, ven a desayunar ahora mismo!"

"Mamá no me llames Irina, sabes que odio el nombre de Irina, llámame Jordan, es mi segundo nombre y lo prefiero."

"Está bien, Jordan ¡A desayunar, te vas a perder Doraemon!"

Jordan fue corriendo hacia el salón, cogió su desayuno y fue a sentarse al sofá a ver el maratón de Doraemon que daban ese sábado. Lexie sonreía mientras veía como su hija se tomaba los cereales de colores. Todo iba bien hasta que su hija decidió abrir la boca.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo es o como era mi padre?"

"Irina Jordan, que dijimos sobre hablar de tu padre."

"Que… no hablase de mi padre..." Dijo entristecida.

Cuando Jordan se fue con sus amigas al cine, Lexie cogió el álbum de fotos que tenía con Mark. De repente sonó el teléfono, era el doctor Webber, le ofrecía un puesto en neurocirugía y un laboratorio, en Seattle, volver a casa con su hermana y su padre. Sin dudarlo aceptó ese puesto en Seattle sin pensar en Jordan y Mark y en que pasaría cuando se conociesen y se dieran cuenta de que son padre e hija. Cuando llegó Jordan, Lexie se dispuso a anunciarle su regreso a Seattle.

"Jordan siéntate que tenemos que hablar."

"Mamá, sea lo que sea no he sido yo." Dijo poniendo ojitos.

"No, no es eso." Lexie sonrió cuando eso le recordó que es propio de Mark. "Cariño, me han ofrecido un puesto en el ala de neurocirugía."

"¡Qué bien mamá! ¿Pero no trabajas ya ahí?"

"Cariño, el puesto es en el Seattle Grace Mercy West. Está en Seattle, donde hice mi residencia."

"¿Cómo, vamos a tener que irnos a Seattle?"

"Si mi vida, nos vamos en 3 días."

Jordan miró a Lexie sorprendida y a la vez enfadada por tener que dejar a sus amigas en Boston. Lexie le explicó que tenían a toda su familia en Seattle, su abuelo, sus tías y sus amigos. Jordan fue a su cuarto a hacer la maleta y puso todas sus cosas en maletas y sus cuadros y muebles en cajas dispuesta a mudarse a Seattle a una nueva casa.

Lexie llamó a Meredith desde el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar en el vuelo 787 con destino Seattle, Washington.

"¡Meredith! Hacía mucho que no hablábamos, ¿Que tal están Tempy, y Zola?"

"Bien, con muchas ganas de ver a Irina, ¿y cómo estáis Irina y tú?"

"Bien, Irina está tomándose un batido de fresa, tan tranquila, y yo con nervios, os echamos de menos, por cierto ¿Cómo está Megan?"

"Ahí molestando a Cristina y Owen para tener un perro, quien se iba a imaginar que Cristina tendría una hija…"

"Sí la verdad es que es extraño, Cristina con una adolescente, pobre Owen tener que criar a dos adolescentes… Bueno Meredith, nos vemos en unas horas, tenemos que subir al avión hasta luego."

"Adiós hermana, te quiero."Lexie colgó el teléfono mientras iba con Jordan hacia la puerta de embarque. Mostró sus pasaportes y billetes y embarcaron. Ya una vez en el avión, Jordan nada más subir se durmió y a Lexie le dio tiempo para ojear unas fotos. Mientras llegaban al SGMW Jordan cogió su Ipod _(Portions for foxes - Rilo Kiley) _y posó su vista en la bella Seattle.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del Grace y Jordan quedó sorprendida debido a la grandeza del hospital al que habían llegado. Cuando recogió su pase de dirección de cirugía, Jordan decidió darse una vuelta por el hospital y se encontró con Callie Torres, la cual no la conocía y no prestó atención.  
Al volver, Lexie dio una vuelta por el hospital, cuando entraró en administración, _(Ruby Blue - Roisin Murphy)_ se encontró con Mark Sloan el cual no veía desde hacía 15 años y una adolescente de la edad de su hija, intuyó que era Sofía.

"¿Lexie?" Dijo Mark sorprendido. "¿Que haces tu aquí?"

"Supongo que lo mismo que tu, trabajo aquí." Dijo con frialdad.

"Cuanto tiempo, ¿Unos 15 años?" Dijo con amabilidad. "Te presento a Sofía."

"¡Hola!" Dijo la adolescente. "Me llamo Sofia pero me llaman Sof, ¿Y tu?"

Lexie ante la amabilidad de la niña no pudo responder le fríamente. "Alexandra, me llaman Lexie."

"Sof, ve con tus madres."

"OK papi, adiós Lexie."

"Adiós."

"Lexie, ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?" Dijo pretendiendo ser amable con su ex.

"Mark, ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?" Dijo fríamente. "Tengo que hacer, adiós." Dejó a Mark consternado por lo fríamente que se comportaba Lex.

Lexie continuó con su paseo por su hospital de residencia. Se encontró con Callie y Arizona. "¿Lexie?" Dijo la pareja.

"Hola, si no os importa que no me quede a charlar, tengo que hacer." Dijo y se fue, Lexie había cambiado desde que Mark le dijo sobre Callie. Cuando llegó al laboratorio de Mer se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

"Lex, hay algo malo que debo decirte."

"¿Que pasa sis?" Dijo mostrando signos de preocupación.

"El jefe no te ha contratado sólo por ser de neuro, es por Thatcher."

"Oh. ¿Que-que ocurre?"

"Tiene un tumor en el hígado, es operable y tienes que estar con él."

"¿A vuelto a beber?"

"No no, sólo había unas posibilidades de que mi hígado desarrollase un tumor y lo ha hecho."

"Iré a verle mañana cuando estemos en la nueva casa."

"Ok, te quiero hermana. Dale un beso a Jordan de mi parte."

"¡Si Mer!"

Y Lexie se fue con su hija a su casa, sin saber que problemas iban a venir.

* * *

**Por hoy es todo, mañana más!**


	5. Discutiendo en el armario

**Nota: SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO! Tenía que llevar a mi gata al veterinario y luego a mis perros, pero ya estoy de vuelta!**

* * *

Después de 2 semanas Lexie y Jordan ya se habían instalado en su nueva casa y Jordan ya estaba en su nuevo instituto con sus compañeras Temperance, Zola y Sofía.

**Seattle Grace Mercy West**

Lexie terminaba de actualizar la historia de su paciente cuando Mark la abordó.

"Hey" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hey" Respondió sin levantar la vista del historial.

"¿Podrías pedir una TC y una RM?"

"¿Porque no se lo pides a un interno? Ya no soy tu interna, ni tampoco una camarera."

"Wow..."

"Wow que."

"No te recordaba así..."

"¿Así como?"

"No, nada..."

Lexie agarró a Mark de un brazo y lo llevó a un armario.

"¿Sabes que?" Dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

"Que quieres Lexie."

"Estoy harta, de ti y de toda esta mierda. Me fui de Seattle por que no aguantaría otro golpe, que ibas a formar tu familia feliz y yo como siempre ¡Excluida! Porque nunca tengo opinión sobre nuestra vida, nuestra antigua vida, ahora no me vengas con toda esta mierda con que no me recordabas así, porque la gente cambia y yo no soy una idiota que sería capaz de aguantar a un hijo de otra mujer ¿Entendido? No soy esa mujer y nunca voy a volver a serlo, porque no siento lo más mínimo de compasión humana por el accidente de Callie, ni siquiera me importó cuando Mer me dijo-" Mientras hablaba su cara se iba enrojeciendo hasta que Mark saltó

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan zorra?" Saltó a la defensa de Callie. "¡Ella lo pasó muy mal, todos lo pasamos mal y tu dices que no te importó! Eso es cruel y tu no eres cruel."

"Cómo ya dije, la gente cambia y si yo antes era amable y cálida era porque no te conocía bien pero ahora lo sé y no me da la gana tener que ser algo que ya no soy."

"No eres la Lexie que conocía..."

"No, ahora soy mucho mejor." Se fue dejando una estela de desconcierto y curiosidad.

Un minuto después Mark salió del armario visto por Callie.

"¿Que coño hacías con Lexie en ese armario?"

"Nada, solo hablar."

"¿Hablar en un armario y salir un minuto después? Ah y si se me olvidaba la cara de Lexie Grey estaba enrojecida."

"Solo estábamos hablando, más bien casi me estaba gritando."

"Ya claro.."

"¡Espera Callie, yo quiero a Julia y nunca le haría daño!"

"¿Seguro?"

"Al cien por cien."

**_Esa noche en casa de Lexie_**

Jordan estaba tumbada en el sofá con el Ipad de su madre en el regazo mientras observaba a su madre cambiar de canal furiosa.

"Mamá ¿Que ocurre?"

Contestó furiosa y seca. "Nada y deja de preguntarme."

"¿Mami?"

Lexie puso su mano izquierda sobre la frente y se giró a su hija. "Oh Jordan, no debí hablarte así, mamá no debió hacerlo."

"¿Que te pasa?"

"Nada sólo tu-" Lexie cortó antes de convertirse en una bocazas. "Un compañera mío, es idiota."

"Mama, ¿Que dijimos sobre decir tacos?"

"Que no debería hacerlo..." Intentando parecer la adulta de la situación

"¡Pues entonces no habrá postre!"

"¡Espera un momento eso te lo dije yo!" Dándose cuenta de la manipulación de su hija.

"¿No ha colado no?"

"No y ve a lavarte las manos vamos a cenar." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Lexie se tumbó mientras su hija se lavaba las manos y pensó como sería una familia si se hubiese quedado en Seattle, quizás se hubieran casado y le habrían dado a Jordan uno o dos hermanos, habría estado mejor.

* * *

**Hey nuevo capítulo, esta historia no es una Songfic pero iré recomendando títulos de canciones para "ambientar el capítulo" cómo si fuera un capítulo de Anatomía de Grey. Comentad si os gusta y si lo odiais !**


	6. Secretos ocultos

**Nota; **Siento no haber actualizado pero tenía un pequeño bloqueo del escritor y además sin querer derramé acetona encima del portátil, pero por suerte en 3 días todo se solucionó y mi bloqueo ha desaparecido. Nuevo capitulo (No es un songfic pero pondré titulos de canciones para "ambientar").

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Lexie había estado soñando la noche anterior con Mark y que habría ocurrido si Lexie no se hubiera marchado a Boston. Como era sábado Irina no tenía nada mejor que hacer y fue al hospital con su madre. (Priscilla Ahn - Dream) En el autobús se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras se imaginaba un padre...

Llegó a la entrada del hospital y preguntó en recepción, le dijeron que estaba en el laboratorio. Irina dio un paseo por el hospital mientras llegaba al laboratorio.

"Hey mamá" Dijo entrando en el lab.

"¿Irina? Creí que estabas en casa..."

"Nop, me aburría"

"¿Y entonces que quieres hacer en un hospital?"

"No se, ¿Que hago?"

"Ve con Mer o con.. Espera creo que Megan y Temperance estaban en el hospital en el cuidado de Owen."

"Okay mami, voy a por Meg y Temps!"

"Vale hija..."

Lexie siguió a lo suyo, luego Irina, Megan y Temperance estaban en la cafetería comiendo hamburguesas y patatas fritas.

"Así que tu padre muerto te atormenta los sueños..." Dijo mientras bebía su refresco.

"¡Megan!" Dijo Temperance.

"Lo siento vale..." Dijo engullendo patatas.

"Pues a veces, no tener un padre tiene sus ventajas."

Temps y Megan la miraron a la vez. "¿Así, cuales?"

"Tienes más libertad, tus amigos no son acosados..."

"Pero también echarías de menos tener un padre..." Dijo Temperance con la hamburguesa en la mano.

"No se puede echar de menos lo que nunca se ha tenido." Dijo con masticando unas patatas. "Pero sí, me hubiera gustado tener un padre..."

_**En casa de Meredith esa noche**_

"Papá, ¿Porque Irina no tiene padre?"

"Eh... Pues, porque uhm..." "_Donde está Meredith cuando se la necesita."_ Pensó.

"Porque tía Lexie no se acuerda con quien se acostó y se rompió el condón. ¿No papi?"

"¡Zola!" Dijo Derek cuando escuchó a su niña decir eso.

"¿Que pasa no es cierto?"

"Yo esto... ¿Porque no se lo preguntáis a vuestra madre eh...?"

**_En casa de Lexie_**

Lexie tenía una craneotomía de emergencia y se iba a retrasar. Jordan decidió explorar las cintas de operaciones de su abuela, cuando vio un diario de 2011 y sintió un gran deseo de leerlo, sabía que estaba mal pero lo hizo.

_"Querido diario, ¿Enserio, nunca había hecho esto, lo de escribir en un diario, es muy raro no? Bueno sigo, hoy me di cuenta de una cosa, estoy embarazada, en efecto yo Alexandra Caroline Grey, la que iba a formar una familia cuando fuera especialista está embarazada, una embarazada residente, el karma es una perra. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

Al leer esas duras palabras a Jordan se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

_"No puedo creérmelo, yo embarazada y no quiero este bebé. 3 de enero: Hoy he estado en obstetricia y he oído el latido, me hubiera gustado no estar sola, voy ha abortar. _

Jordan a punto de echarse a llorar continuó su lectura.

_10 de enero: Esta mañana tenía la cita para el aborto, no he podido, antes de que me llamaran me he echado a llorar y he salido corriendo, no puedo hacerle daño a este bebé ¿Que hago? Este bebé es demasiado frágil y no se merece esto._

_28 de agosto: Ayer nació mi pequeña, mi bebé, como dijo Mere, mi pequeño milagro, hace 9 meses quería abortar y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella. Mi bebé Irina Jordan, se parece tanto a…"_

Jordan cerró el diario al oír la puerta principal y se secó las lágrimas.

"¿Que hacías en mi despacho?"

"Ow… Yo estaba buscando cintas de tus operaciones."

"Yo te las bajo, tu ve a merendar algo o al ordenador."

Lexie subió las escaleras casi corriendo cuando llegó a su despacho cogió sus diarios y buscó el de 2011, por fin lo encontró cuando se dio cuenta de que las paginas estaban dobladas. _"Mierda"_. Pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado a la página donde decía que Mark es su padre. La arrancó y la puso en el destructor de documentos. Medio aliviada Lexie cogió varios DVD's y se los bajó a su hija.

* * *

**Nota: ** La interacción Irina-Mark será en el próximo capítulo y al otro habrá más que sorpresas! Comentad por favor


	7. El álbum de fotos

**Nota: Siento no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo pero tuve bloqueo del escritor y luego tenía medio capítulo hecho pero Google Chrome falló y no pude recuperar los documentos. Lo siento, Anatomía de Grey no es mío ni sus personajes, tampoco el nombre de google chrome.**

* * *

Jordan llevaba toda la noche pensando en porque su madre tenía esos diarios en su despacho y fue al hospital para buscar respuestas._ (Adele - Set fire to the rain)_ Se encontró con el doctor Sloan quien le preguntó que hacía ahí.

"Pues yo, estoy buscando a mi madre y..."

"Tu madre está reparando un aneurisma, si quieres que te lleve a la galería..."

"No no, no importa... " Acto seguido extrañada, a los dos les había parecido una situación _"familiar"_.

Irina se dirigió al despacho de su tía Meredith para encontrar sus respuestas. "¿Tía Mer?" Dijo la chica mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

"Adelante Irina" Dijo Meredith sin apartarse del ordenador.

"Tía Mer, ¿Quien es mi padre?" Dijo la chica con timidez y sin moverse del centro del despacho.

Meredith levantó la vista del ordenador sin saber que iba a decir. "Yo no lo sé, lo único que me dijo tu madre antes de volver a Boston fue que el padre del bebé osea tu padre, trabaja o trabajaba en el Seattle Grace Mercy West..." Dijo inconscientemente sin saber que iba a pasar.

"¿Sólo eso? Bueno, eso me servirá. Gracias Mer." Dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del despacho de su tía.

"Adiós Ira..." Dijo con cara triste.

Irina decidió buscar a su padre por su propia cuenta antes que preguntar a su madre y empezó a observar al personal del hospital, Mark se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la niña y fue a sorprenderla.

"Se supone que no puedes estar aquí..." Dijo poniéndose detrás de la chica.

"Yo... Yo, estaba... Buscando a mi madre..."

"Te dije que estaba en el quirófano y tu sabes donde está..."

"Quiero saber toda la vida de mi madre antes de que yo naciese..." Dijo la adolescente mirando hacia sus zapatos

"Yo podría escribir su biografía al completo..." Dijo el doctor.

"¿A... Así?" Dijo alzando la mirada hacia el hombre.

"Sí, si quieres te lo..." Mark no pudo terminar su frase porqué sonó su busca _9-1-1._ El doctor se fue y Irina cada vez tenía mas curiosidad por descubrir quien es su padre.

**_En casa de Irina y Lexie 19:30_**

Irina estaba viendo "Empeños a lo bestia" cuando sonó su móvil (Samsung Galaxy S4) y abrió el SMS de su madre:

**Mamá: "Esta noche no estaré en casa tengo una operación muy importante, lo siento muchísimo."**

_**Irina: "Okay, no importa mami, estaré bien en casa."**_

**Mamá: "Eres demasiado pequeña para estar tu sola en casa..."**

_**Irina: "Mami, tengo 15 años y el año que viene podré sacarme el carnet de conducir.."**_

**Mamá: "Está bien mi niña, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes para nada en llamarme. Ah y ni se te ocurra esquivar mis llamadas. Te quiero mamá." **

Irina volvió a su programa mientras comía patatas fritas de bolsa. Su curiosidad por saber quien es su padre volvió a su cabeza y se dirigió al despacho de su madre. Después de rebuscar encontró los diarios de embarazo de su madre y ¡Oh, sorpresa los diarios de su madre habían volado!

Irina tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja y no sabía que hacer para descubrir quien es su padre, empezó a buscar en los álbumes de fotos de su madre y encontró los de 2010-2011. Empezó a hojear las fotos y a reconocer a las personas... _"Tía Meredith y mamá, mamá y tía April, tío Alex y mamá, mamá y sus compañeros de residencia..."_ Pensó _"Mamá y... ¿El doctor Sloan?, mamá y el doctor Sloan... ¿Eran pareja?. Mamá y el dr. Sloan... ¡DESNUDOS EN LA CAMA! Estos dos eran pareja, quizás el sepa algo sobre mamá..."_

La chica se quedó mirando la foto de Mark desnudo y pensó en como sería en la cama... Pasó otra página y vio una foto de Mark desnudo a cuerpo entero y se quedó mirándola mucho rato... Luego de quedarse embobada observando esa foto, la sacó e hizo una fotocopia a color, y la escondió en su habitación.

* * *

**Hey! Se que no es mucho pero tiene que terminar el capítulo ahora porqué así lo había imaginado (En plan Anatomía de Grey) y sería divertido/incestuoso que Irina fantasease con una foto X de su padre. No sabéis como me he podido reír con esto! Continuará...**


End file.
